my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance/Gitchi Gitchi Goo (from Phineas and Ferb)
Cast *Groove P1 as Phineas Flynn *No Limit P2 as Ferb Fletcher *So What as Candace Flynn *Oops...I Did It Again! P1, P2, P3 and P4 as The Ferbettes Lyrics Groove P1: Ladies and gentlemen, Oops...I Did It Again! P1, P2, P3 and P4! I'm Big Bird and this is Elmo and we're gonna sing a song! Bow, chicka, bow-wow! So What/'Oops...'I Did' 'It Again!' 'P1, 'P2', 'P3' and 'P4': That's what my baby says! Groove P1: Mow-mow-mow! So What/'Oops...'I Did' 'It Again!' 'P1, 'P2', 'P3' and 'P4': And my heart starts pumping! Groove P1: Chicka-chicka choo was! So What/'Oops...'I Did' 'It Again!' 'P1, 'P2', 'P3' and 'P4': Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Groove P1: My baby's got her own way of talking, Whenever she says something sweet. And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin', Though my vocabulary's incomplete! (guitar) I know it may sound confusing... 'Oops...I Did' 'It Again!' 'P1, 'P2', 'P3' and 'P4': (Ooh!) Groove P1: Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight! But I never feel like I'm losing, So What/'Oops...'I Did' 'It Again!' 'P1, 'P2', 'P3' and 'P4': (Losing!) Groove P1: When I take the time to translate! All: Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout! Groove P1: Bow, chicka, bow-wow! Oops...I Did' 'It Again!' 'P1, 'P2', 'P3' and 'P4': That's what my baby says! Groove P1: Mow-mow-mow! Oops...I Did' 'It Again!' 'P1, 'P2', 'P3' and 'P4': And my heart starts pumping! Groove P1: (Oh) Chicka-chicka, choo was! Oops...I Did' 'It Again!' 'P1, 'P2', 'P3' and 'P4': Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Groove P1: Well I don't know what to do! So What: (I don't know what to do.) Groove P1: But I think I'm getting through! So What: (I think I'm getting through.) Groove P1: 'Cause when I say I love you... Oops...I Did' 'It Again!' 'P1, 'P2', 'P3' and 'P4': (When I say I love you!) Groove P1: She says, "I gitchee gitchee goo you, too!" So What/'Oops...'I Did' 'It Again!' 'P1, 'P2', 'P3' and 'P4': (Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!) Groove P1: Gitchee gitchee goo you, too! So What/'Oops...'I Did' 'It Again!' 'P1, 'P2', 'P3' and 'P4': (Gitchee gitchee goo you, too!) Groove P1: Don't need a dictionary! Groove P1: Bow, chicka, bow-wow! span style="Color:Red">'So What'/Oops...I Did' 'It Again!' 'P1, 'P2', 'P3' and 'P4': That's what my baby says! Groove P1: Mow-mow-mow! So What/'Oops...'I Did' 'It Again!' 'P1, 'P2', 'P3' and 'P4': And my heart starts pumping! Groove P1: Chicka-chicka, choo was! So What/'Oops...'I Did' 'It Again!' 'P1, 'P2', 'P3' and 'P4': Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Groove P1: I said, a-bow, chicka, bow-wow! span style="Color:Red">'So What'/Oops...I Did' 'It Again!' 'P1, 'P2', 'P3' and 'P4': That's what my baby says! Groove P1: Mow-mow-mow! So What/'Oops...'I Did' 'It Again!' 'P1, 'P2', 'P3' and 'P4': And my heart starts pumping! Groove P1: Chicka-chicka, choo was! So What/'Oops...'I Did' 'It Again!' 'P1, 'P2', 'P3' and 'P4': Never gonna stop! All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! Gitchee gitchee goo means... That I love you, Baby! Baby! Baby! No Limit P2: Baby-baby-baby-baby. All: Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!